


Kureshima Daycare

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sengoku Daycare. When Kouta and Micchi are de-aged it’s up to Takatora and Ryouma to care for them until a solution is found. Whilst Ryouma finds himself out of his depth, Takatora handles it as he would everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kureshima Daycare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sengoku Daycare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376725) by [TouchoftheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind). 



Disclaimer: I do now own anything. No profit is made from this work. Kamen Rider Gaim and its associated characters belong to Shotaro Ishinomori.

Title: Kureshima Daycare

Rating: Teen

Summary: When Kouta and Micchi are de-aged it’s up to Takatora and Ryouma to care for them until a solution is found. Whilst Ryouma finds himself out of his depth, Takatora handles it as he would everything else.

 

00000

 

Ryouma stumbled into the kitchen and yawned whilst making a beeline for the coffee pot. The murmur of the radio was playing in the background and he could hear Takatora’s voice in the dining room. Walking slowly, whilst inhaling the sweet nectar that was coffee, Ryouma headed towards the sound. Leaning against the dining room door Ryouma looked on the scene inside the room.

 

Kouta was sat on his booster seat at the table eating some fruit from a bowl whilst dancing in his seat to the music on the radio. Takatora was reading the newspaper as normal with the addition of Mitsuzane in his lap who was holding a bottle of formula and greedily sucking away. Both children were still in their pyjamas but Takatora was already dressed for work unlike the scientist.

 

“Morning,” Ryouma said as he walked fully into the room. Kouta looked up and gave a wave and grunt as he mouth was full of food. Micchi looked at the man and gave a wiggle on Takatora lap.

 

“Morning,” Takatora replied as Ryouma leant down and gave him a kiss.

 

“What time did you get up? The bed was cold when I woke,” Ryouma asked while sitting in his own chair at the table.

 

“I woke when Mitsuzane started crying at about 4.30, you slept right through it,” Takatora said with a grin as he looked down at his now actual baby brother.

 

“Takatora Nii-san,” Kouta spoke up whilst waving his spoon in the air.

 

“Yes, Kouta?” Takatora looked towards the boy who was now scowling at some of the oranges left on his plate.

 

“I don’t want them! Oranges are yucky!” Kouta whined whilst giving a pout towards the older Kureshima. Ryouma and Takatora suppressed grins at the thought of the Kamen Rider who used the orange lockseed not liking oranges as a child.

 

“If you don’t eat them you will only get hungry before your next meal- and I won’t give you anything before then except some juice mid-morning,” Takatora explained while moving his brother into a better position for burping.

 

Meanwhile, Ryouma watched with growing fascination at how Kouta started pouting even more only to stop as Takatora levelled the child with that _look_ which all parents seem to know how to do. To Ryouma’s utter amazement the child nodded and with a put upon expression shoved a segment of orange into his mouth.

 

“How?” Ryouma stuttered, “I spent 30 minutes yesterday trying to get him to eat his vegetables.”

 

“Probably could sense that you are just as much a child as he is, and don’t think I don’t know you hide your vegetables in your napkin,” Takatora replied with a smug look.

 

Ryouma just gave a whine and leant his head forward onto the table. It was too early for this.

 

00000

 

Youko Minato was one of the few people who knew what had happened to Kouta and Mitsuzane. However, that did not mean that she was a babysitter. Minato strode through the corridor on her way to Overseer Kureshima’s office and in a foul mood. Professor Ryouma had dropped off a certain orange brat when he said he was doing ‘sensitive’ experiments but she knew he was just watching Game of Thrones or something.

 

Kouta, meanwhile, trailed behind her with a kicked puppy look (which was not working on her) and his little arms clasped behind his back. The child was nearly covered in paint and small hand prints had found their way onto her suit.

 

She moved inside the office with a bang of the door to which she halted and looked at her boss who was cradling baby Mitsuzane. His glare was fixed upon her as he waited to see whether the noise would wake his brother. Luckily for her it didn’t disturb the sleeping baby.

 

“Yes?” Takatora asked with a hint of steel in the tone.

 

Minato just motioned to her clothes and then moved Kouta to stand in front of her. She would let the evidence speak for itself. Besides, she knew how protective Takatora was of his brother before and now that said brother was baby sized it had gone into overdrive. Sid had once made Mitsuzane cry by accident when he knocked the playpen that the little Kureshima was inside. She thought Takatora was going to murder Sid by glaring alone.

 

Takatora gave a sigh and motioned for Kouta to move towards him and handed the boy some baby wipes.

 

“Wipe off what you can and change,” Takatora ordered and Kouta simply gave a nod and obeyed as if he hadn’t being a terror all morning.

 

“Minato-kun, please go and use the wash facilities. I will talk to Ryouma about leaving them with you. However, we must all pull our weight in looking after the children,” Takatora stated with a nod before turning and moving toward Kouta and whilst balancing Mitsuzane with one arm began to help the child wipe off the pain.

 

Minato gave a nod whilst backing out of the room. She preferred Professor Ryouma’s behaviour around the children- at least it was amusing for her to watch the other try and figure out how children ‘worked’. Overseer Kureshima was just slightly scary to watch with children- not in that he was bad or anything. But in that he simply behaved like it was normal that two of the Beat Riders were now pint sized.

 

Looking back one more time she watched as Takatora brushed a kiss against his brother’s hair whilst wiping Kouta’s face with a wipe and managing to get no paint on his own suit.

 

Minato stepped into the hall before breathing deeply. She had a certain Professor to kill.

 

00000

 

It was well known that both Professor Ryouma and Overseer Kureshima spent many nights at the office since they were so busy. However, it seemed that for a while both were gone overnight for several weeks now. Which was just plain unusual since usually at least one would have stayed over at least once a week. It was a well known fact that Professor Ryouma had to be dragged from his lab by others to get him to leave sometimes.

 

The security team at Yggdrasil were a little baffled- especially since they never seemed to see either man leave the building. It also seemed that these days both men were never seen together since usually they could be seen at some point together. The whole building knew that the men were in a relationship but it was strange to see nothing from the pair in so long.

 

Wataru could admit he was curious which is why when he found out that both men were in the building and it was 1am he couldn’t help but go for a ‘security sweep’ in the areas they could usually be found.

 

He had no luck at the lab, which was off limits during the day; however, he could see that there seemed to be a lot of children’s toys and what looked like a crib. Shaking his head at the weirdness of the Professor (everyone still remembered the time that the lab was flooded in one of the Professor’s experiments) he moved towards the elevator and towards the Executives Offices.

 

Wataru could see a dim light on inside the room and could not see any movement or hear anything from within from the frost glass on either side of the doors. Moving towards the door he pressed his ear and frowned when he heard nothing from inside. Moving quietly he nudged the door open slightly and peered inside.

 

Wataru’s eyes widened when he saw the scene inside.

 

There was a large futon on the floor (one which was probably very expensive) and underneath the covers lay Professor Ryouma who was tucked into the Overseer’s side. Lying in the bed with them there was a small boy who was clinging onto a pillow next to the Professor and Overseer Kureshima was holding a baby on his own chest and all were sleeping peacefully.

 

Wataru moved back slightly when he noticed that Professor Ryouma made a sound but it seemed that the man was just dreaming. Closing the door quietly Wataru stepped away from the door and turned whilst wondering when his boss has acquired two children.

 

Wataru gave a grin and walked towards the elevator. The others were not going to believe this.

 

00000


End file.
